cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
List of F1 Circuits
This is a list of all F1 circuits, both in use and not, that are a part of the F1 sim and features that each has that may or may not be important when planning for the track. Australian Grand Prix 300px|thumb|right Melbourne Grand Prix Circuit is composed of a track that runs on normal sections of road (street circuit) and is thus very demanding on suspension and tyre wear. The course is considered to be quite fast and relatively easy to drive, drivers having commented that the consistent placement of corners allows them to easily learn the circuit and achieve competitive times. However, the flat terrain around the lake, coupled with a track design that features few true straights, means that the track is not conducive to overtaking. Characteristics: * High brake-wear * High suspension use * Low overtaking likelihood * High tyre wear Malaysian Grand Prix 300px|thumb|right Sepang International Circuit is noted for its sweeping corners and wide straights. Although a dedicated racing course, Sepang is known for it's bumpy ride and unusually quick elevation changes. The broad corners and straights make for ideal overtaking on many parts of the track. Malaysia is also usually the site of the most severe rain in the Formula 1 season and cautionary driving will be key if the rain does indeed turn towards Monsoon. Characteristics: * Low brake-wear * High suspension and joint use * High overtaking potential * Low tyre wear * High rain imapct Bahrain Grand Prix 300px|thumb|right Bahrain International Circuit is noted for its sweeping corners, rough ride, and high temperatures. The Sakhir track, although a dedicated race circuit, has its drawbacks taken from the fact that it sits in a desert. High wear on tyres and engine should mean that you run everything to as little wear as you can while maintaining a fitting pit strategy. The track itself is slow and quite uneven putting a huge stress on the suspension, especially on stiff rides. You will not have to worry about rain here although wind may become an issue. This track is very similar to Malaysia in a lot of respects except it is much slower. Characteristics: * High engine and gearbox wear * High suspension use and rough ride * Slower circuit with wide sweeping turns * High temperatures for all components * High tyre wear Chinese Grand Prix 300px|thumb|right Shanghai International Circuit is noted for its poor overtaking, poor weather, and high demand on structural components. The race track consists of a narrow band of winding turns with two long straights that culminate in hairpins. There are very few points where overtaking is possible, aggressive overtaking may result in collisions. The track has a high demand on brakes, suspension, and engine components depending on both weather and aggressive use of the car. Race strategy and qualifying are far more important here than in any other race to date. Characteristics: * High engine and gearbox wear * High suspension use and rough ride * High brake use * Low possibility for overtaking * Moderate tyre wear Spanish Grand Prix 300px|thumb|right The Circuit de Barcelona-Catalunya is noted for it's rough track, broad turns, and high demand on the gearbox. The circuit sonsts of broad straights and curves connected with an intertwining high G-Force series of bends that crest at the top of ridges. The suspension will take a beating in this race, as will most braking and shifting components. Weather is quite erratic in the Spanish hills but only seems to be a problem every few years. Characteristics: * High gearbox wear * High suspension use and rough ride * High brake use * High possibility for overtaking * Low tyre wear